


White Wolf: Blood Feud

by LucianCarter72



Series: White Wolf [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, Violence, Werewolf, fight, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianCarter72/pseuds/LucianCarter72
Summary: Two ancient enemies, a vampire and a werewolf, meet in a battle to the death.





	White Wolf: Blood Feud

EXT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. NIGHT.

The Victoria’s Secret is large, a superstore, nestled in a collection of such stores sharing one parking lot. It looks somewhat busy as some people come in and out.

Close up on a woman in expensive looking, all-black, gothic-themed clothing with jet-black hair, pale skin and a shocking red shade of lipstick. Despite it being night she is wearing dark sunglasses. She carries a black Prada bag. She strides with confidence as she enters the store.

INT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. NIGHT.

We see the STORE MANAGER looking over the shoulder of a CASHIER foxfemale-24) when he sees the woman entering the store. He smiles broadly and quickly moves to meet her. The woman is surveying the store with familiarity. The manager approaches her, dodging several inquiries from other customers as he does. He reaches her and reaches out to take her hand.

MANAGER: Ms. Haversham, how delightful to see you again. Welcome to Victoria’s Secret.

She lets him take her hand.

HAVERSHAM: Yes, of course. Your staff called me and said you had new evening ware.

MANAGER: Indeed we do. Let me take you to our private viewing room. 

INT. VIEWING ROOM. LATER

A luxurious coach sits in the small room. Three mirrors line different walls with two curtained off entrances between them. Ms. Haversham sprawls on the couch not looking eager or bored, just neutral. The manager hovers over her.

MANAGER: This first teddy is silk, in scarlet. Chloe.

Cloe (22) a gorgeous Caucasian brunette with mid-sized breasts but great legs enters modeling the first teddy. We see Haversham then switch to her POV as she looks at the model. Close-up on her neck. Her carotid seems to throb slightly and the sound fades out to be replaced by the sound of a heartbeat. This continues for a number of seconds.

MANAGER: Ms. Haversham? What do you think?

HAVERHSHAM (Coming out of a daze): Add it to the list.

MANAGER: Wonderful. Thank you Chloe. Next Louise.

An African-American model steps out in a white bra and panties made mostly of lace. Ms Haversham’s face turns cross.

HAVERSHAM: No white! How many times must I tell you? No white!

MANAGER: Yes of course, Louise, be gone!

Louise hurries out.

BEGIN MONTAGE

A series of seven more equally gorgeous women, a mix of races and heights but all slim and beautiful, model for Haversham. We see her shaking her head most of the time. A few times, only with black or red outfits, she nods approvingly. We come to a Native American woman wearing a black gown and cap, largely see-through, with blood red trim. Haversham gazes at her for a long time.

END MONTAGE

HAVERSHAM: I want to see what that looks like on me.

MANAGER: Of course. Regina, get Ms. Haversham an outfit in her size.

Regina nods and exits.

MANAGER: That was the last one anyway. The ones you’ve agreed to?

HAVERSHAM (matter-of-factly): On my tab.

MANAGER: Very good. Is there anything else I can-

HAVERSHAM: You can leave.

MANAGER: Of course.

He hurries out. Haversham stares at her fingernails until Regina returns with a similar outfit on a hanger. Haversham stands looking the woman up and down.

HAVERSHAM (off-handedly): I’ve only seen you a few times.

REGINA (timidly): I usually work days.

HAVERSHAM (smiling like a predator): You should change that. I’d like to see more of you.

Regina blushes.

REGINA: Your outfit miss.

HAVERSHAM: Yes, thank you.

She takes the dress and looks it over. Regina quietly slips out. Haversham begins to undress.

CUT TO SAME LOCATION. LATER

Haversham now wears the new outfit and is admiring herself in a mirror.

FEMALE VOICE (O.S.): Did you think I wouldn’t find you?

Haversham whirls around, wary, and sees no one. Then she notices something in the mirror behind her. Standing in the mirror is the image of a woman dressed in black, in a style common among anti-globalization activists. Her image replaces Haversham’s reflection.

HAVERSHAM: Bitch.

FEMALE IN MIRROR: It’s Bitch-Who-Avenges to you.

HAVERSHAM: What the hell do you want with me? I’m a Gangrel, your kind tolerate ours.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: I’m a Black Fury, you kill defenseless women to slake your unnatural thirst. That ends tonight.

She literally begins to step out of the mirror into the room. Haversham flees out the rear exit.

CUT TO HALLWAY VICTORIA’S SECRET. CONTINUOUS.

Haversham collides with the manager in the small hall leading to the various change/showing rooms. 

MANAGER: Ah Miss Haversham, that outfit looks lovely. Is there something I can help you with?

HAVERSHAM: You wouldn’t be my first choice, but you’ll do.

She opens her mouth and her canine teeth quickly extend into fangs revealing her as a VAMPIRE. The manager’s eyes go wide with shock as she grabs him by the shoulders and reels him in. She sinks her fangs into his neck and begins sucking blood from him as he moans in what could be ecstasy or agony or perhaps both.

INT. VIEWING ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

Bitch-Who-Avenges concentrates then shudders. She begins to grow in size, her clothing somehow growing with her. At first she grows into just a large, far more muscular woman. She looks almost like a Neanderthal as she transforms but it does not stop there. Hair begins to sprout from her body and, as it does, her original clothing seems to just disappear. Soon thick fur covers her body. Her legs morph slightly, looking less human and more lupine. Still growing she reaches almost nine feet tall as her face begins to elongate. Her nose and jaw extend, transforming into a snout with a jaw full of deadly teeth. Claws grow on her hands and “she” stands, a fully transformed WEREWOLF. The beast sniffs the air then ambles out the room following Haversham.

CUT TO HALLWAY VICTORIA’S SECRET. CONTINUOUS.

The manager lies dead on the floor as Haversham licks the last of the blood from her lips. She hears a noise behind her and turns as the werewolf emerges from the back.

HAVERSHAM: Now I’m ready for you.

She extends her arms and her fingernails suddenly grow into vicious looking claws. Her eyes glow red at the same time. The werewolf swipes at her with her claws but Haversham leaps backwards to dodge. Haversham bares her fangs at hisses at her foe. The werewolf charges, bowling the vampire backwards and out of the small hallway.

CUT TO INT. MAIN STORE. CONTINUOUS.

Haversham comes flying out of the back area. Everyone in the store’s heads turn at the commotion. Haversham bounds to her feet as the werewolf emerges from the back and lets out a howl. The reaction from the crowd is immediate. Their panic and fear is irrational. They collectively seem to slip into a state of panicked delirium. They share one single goal: escape from the building. Haversham watches the crowd quickly empty from the store then turns her attention back to the threat to her existence. 

HAVERSHAM: Do you care so much about the few women who sustain my life? Surely you have more important things to do.

The creature’s reply is barely human, more guttural and snarling.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Die leech!

She moves in, trying to bite the vampire’s shoulder. Haversham reacts by elbowing her under the jaw, slamming her mouth shut. The beast-woman kicks Haversham backwards into a table full of stockings, which upsets and spills its content all over the floor. Haversham winds up on her back and the werewolf poses over her raising its claws. The beast brings the claws down but the vampire rolls to the side and the razor sharp claws dig into the tile floor leaving a large gash down into the floorboards.

HAVERSHAM: I’ve lived over 200 years. Do you think you will take me down?

She kicks from the ground, catching the beast in the side of the head with a resounding thud. The werewolf reels. Haversham leaps up and over the knocked over table. She looks at the door and makes a break for it. Bitch-Who-Avengers goes down on all fours and lopes after her, easily beating her to the door. Leaping the beast tackles Haversham to the ground. 

HAVERSHAM: Fine, if you won’t take the easy way out.

Haversham again kicks the beast in the head then climbs to her feet. Looking around the vampire spots a couple of mannequins nearby and grabs one and throws it into the beast. The beast shrugs it off so the vampire throws a second. Same affect. The lycanthrope charges, swinging its claws. Haversham manages to bat her first few blows aside but the third slash catches her across the forearm leaving a gash. There is no bleeding. Both back off, the werewolf catching its breath, the vampire not breathing at all. Haversham looks at her wound.

HAVERSHAM: You’re going to make me use that blood.

She concentrates on her arm and the skin around the wound flushes red. The wound quickly seals up, without even leaving a scar. This just makes Bitch-Who-Avenges angrier and she charges once again. Haversham sidesteps, but extends her leg at ankle level. The werewolf’s momentum becomes her opponent as she trips over the extended leg and crashes head first into a cashier’s desk. The vampire stalks behind her.

HAVERSHAM: That’s your weakness, you’re still alive. Still subject to trauma, blood loss, concussions. 

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (standing): Gaia…my…side.

HAVERSHAM: Oh yes, your pathetic werewolf religion. I’ve seen enough in the past two hundred years to know religion is just a scam.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (enraged): Wyrm spawn! Die!

Moving faster than we have ever seen her before the werewolf comes at Haversham. She tries to block but several of the blows get through, cutting gashes into her outfit and abdomen. As she slashes back the werewolf jumps back to recover.

HAVERSHAM (angry): Bitch! This outfit fit! Well you’re not the only one who can move fast. 

She concentrates and her pale skin flushes red. Then, moving superhumanly fast, she comes at the werewolf her claws a flashing blur. The werewolf leaps up onto the cashier desk but one of the vampire’s claws catches her leg, slicing down the shin. Unlike the vampire the werewolf bleeds like a living thing. Bitch –Who-Avenges drops back behind the counter, catching Haversham’s head as she does and slamming it down into the counter top.

Haversham stands, her nose clearly broken, but she concentrates and the bones knit themselves back together and heal. The werewolf stands, looking at her. 

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (guttural): Sprits…North Wind…Strike.

She raises her arms and, from nowhere, a gust of icy wind billows forth towards the vampire. Haversham holds her ground as clothes go flying around her. The vampire raises her arms to shield her face. Ice begins to form on her scantily clad body and, within moments, she is entirely encased. The werewolf jumps over the desk and approaches the frozen vampire. She sniffs at the form. Then she pulls back.

The ice begins to crack slightly. Then the cracks spread throughout it. Suddenly the ice explodes outward revealing a slightly blue colored Haversham looking none the worse for wear. 

HAVERSHAM: Idiot? Did you think I would freeze to death? Suffocate? You have so much to learn. Leave now and I might forget taking vengeance.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: You die!

HAVERSHAM: Very well, you have your power. I have mine. Vermin! Come!

We see a rat scurry from nowhere. Then we see more. The werewolf looks at the gathering storm and snarls but the rats do not hesitate. They gather, scores in numbers, then move like a wave towards Bitch-Who-Avenges. She stomps on the first one but the others swarm her ankles. She kicks some of them off one leg but others cling to her fur. She is forced to set her foot down and more rats climb up her legs. She tries to claw them off but for each one her claws slash to death two more take its place.

Soon the rats totally engulf the werewolf, squeaking, biting, scratching. Haversham looks on with a satisfied smile. The werewolf seems to slump under the rats. Haversham smirk. But then the huddled shape under the rats begins to convulse. Haversham looks confused. Then the shape within the rats begins to shake, throwing rats off. Soon most of them are gone, revealing a WOLF where the werewolf once was. The wolf bites and snaps at the remaining rats until she disperses them all. The wolf growls at the vampire. 

HAVERSHAM (pouting): I could do that too. If I wanted to.

The wolf charges, leaping as it closes. It collides, paws outstretched with the chest of the vampire knocking her to her back. The wolf snaps its teeth at the vampire’s face. Haversham just moves her head to the side then she tries to bite at the animal on top of her. Both snap at each other, narrowly avoiding blows, until Bitch-Who-Avenges manages to tear a piece off the vampire’s cheek. Furious the vampire manages to push the wolf off. As it flies the wolf begins to change, first growling larger and more feral like the prehistoric Dire Wolf. The creature lands on its feet and continues to change once again turning to the werewolf form.

Meanwhile, Haversham dashes to a display counter nearby. She smashes the glass. Inside is an assortment of jewelry. She grabs a silver chain and, as the claws retract on her right hand, she wraps the chain around her fist. She turns and sidesteps just as the werewolf smashes down at her, slamming into the damaged display case and bending the frame. Haversham punches the werewolf in the cheek with her chain wrapped fist. When the silver meets the flesh of the werewolf there is a sizzling sound and the beast recoils in pain, backing away to regroup. We see the werewolf’s previous wounds have mostly healed already but the burn on her face looks nasty.

HAVERSHAM: A cheek for a cheek.

She points at her own wounded cheek, which has not healed like her other wounds. Haversham raises her fist.

HAVERSHAM: I know your weakness. Ready to cry “aunt” now?

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Never!

HAVERSHAM: I won’t ask again. Now you die.

Haversham charges, leading with the silver wrapped fist. The werewolf rolls backwards to avoid the blow and, as the vampire continues forward, flips Haversham over with her legs sending the vampire flying into a wall. Both get to their feet. 

HAVERSHAM: What happens if the police show up during our little fight? Neither of our kind likes publicity.

The werewolf just snarls and comes at her with an arcing upward swipe. The vampire leaps to the side and the claws cleave a huge slash in the wooden wall. 

HAVERSHAM (taunting): Tsk, tsk. Leaving more evidence behind. If the sight of you things didn’t drive mortals delirious you’d never have survived the Inquisition.

Moving unnaturally fast, the vampire backs away from her foe, throwing assorted women’s clothing as she goes. The werewolf lopes after her but a dress gets caught over her eyes. As she claws it away the vampire moves in, punching the beast hard in the abs with the silver wrapped fist. Again, the silver burns the werewolf where it makes contact with her flesh. Kicking out with one massive leg Bitch-Who-Avenges manages to push the vampire back.

HAVERSHAM: I bet that stings. Smells pretty bad too. Of course, I can just stop breathing. Then again, I’ll be stopping your breathing soon. 

The vampire moves in, leading with the chain. Now the werewolf is on the defensive, ducking and dodging each incoming swing. 

HAVERSHAM (frustrated): Stay still damn you!

Bitch-Who-Avenges utters something in a language not even close to human then manages to reach out and touch the vampire, lightly, with the tip of her claws. As if propelled by a great force the undead goes flying backwards, crashing through rack after rack of clothes before crashing, back first, into a store wall. The plaster caves in at the impact leaving the vampire actually driven into the wall. 

HAVERSHAM: Damn tricks. Still, my kind are known for their fortitude. 

She pulls herself from the wall as the werewolf slowly closes. Haversham checks she still has the chain on her fist. The werewolf moves in, swiping down with its claws. Haversham gets an arm up and blocks then kicks the beast in the stomach. Then, Haversham swipes with the silver chain and her opponent is just able to dodge it. 

HAVERSHAM: You can’t dodge forever.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (feral): I don’t have to.

She rears her head back then lunges forward and snaps her mouth down on Haversham’s right arm, just below the elbow. Haversham desperately punches at her with her left hand but the werewolf begins to shake its head as it clamps down tighter. Haversham can barely stay on her feet as her arm is shaken violently. Bone snaps as incredibly powerful jaws clamp down harder and harder. But still the vampire does not bleed. Then, with a sickening sound, the werewolf hurls its head violently sideways and tears Haversham’s arm, along with the silver chain, clear off her body. The arm goes flying and lands on the floor. Seconds later it turns gray. Then it begins to flake until, after only a few seconds, it crumbles into dust.

Haversham steps back.

HAVERSHAM: Fine.

The stump of her arm flushes with blood and, as the werewolf watches amazed, the arm begins to grow back. Bone extends first, then tendons and sinew, veins and muscle. Impossibly fast Haversham regrows the entire arm. She looks at the new limb, flexing it tentatively. 

HAVERSHAM: Now that made me hungry. What to do, what to do?

Her skin flushes red for a second and she explodes forward, moving like a blur, and grabs the werewolf by the shoulders. Still moving faster than the werewolf can react she pulls her taller opponent down towards her and sinks her fangs through the fur into the beast’s neck. The werewolf shudders and Haversham lets out a noise of pleasure as she drinks her foe’s lifeblood.

BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE

EXT. GRASSY HILLTOP. DAY

Bitch-Who –Avenges, in her human form, looks out over a vast range of undeveloped nature. There is no sign of human presence anywhere. Bitch inhales the air deeply and smiles with pleasure.

WOMAN’S VOICE (O.S.): The air is far fresher, is it not?

Bitch whirls and sees a woman in primitive looking fur clothes. But that’s not the surprising part, what’s amazing is the woman is identical to her (Megan Fox).

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Who are you?

WOMAN: I am known as Walks-New-Lands.

Bitch is awed. She bows her head deeply.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Most respected ancestor. How is it you come to me now?

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: Your life is in danger. Right now your vampire foe is draining your life and you are trapped by the ecstatic bliss a vampire’s bite brings.

Bitch-Who-Avenges looks up concerned.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: You have come to guide me to the afterlife?

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: No.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Then why?

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: I lost my life the same way. To the very same Wyrm-creature who tries to kill you now.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (face falling): If a great and noble Garou like yourself could not escape what hope do I have?

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: You have something I do not.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: What could that be?

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: You have an ancestor who died this way.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: I do not understand.

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: Take my hands.

They clasp hands.

WALKS-NEW-LANDS: I will add my willpower to yours. Together we will break the vile leech’s spell over you.

They hold hands and close their eyes, concentrating. Walks-New-Lands suddenly becomes partially transparent. She then moves in towards Bitch-Who-Avenges and seems to enter her body and merge with her. Bitch-Who-Avenges draws new strength from the joining.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

INT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. CONTINUOUS

Bitch’s eyes snap open and, with a deep, feral growl, she pushes back on the vampire with all her strength. The undead’s fangs tears out of the werewolf, leaving a deep bleeding wound. The vampire looks a little stunned.

HAVERSHAM: How? How could you? Still I got some of you. I had forgotten what a rush your kind’s blood is. 

Haversham again extends her claws.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (animalistic): We…end…this…now!

The two charge each other, claws flashing in the store’s lights. Like two tornado’s colliding they slash, block, jab and dodge as they battle to the death. Haversham manages to cut two swaths across the werewolf’s chest. But Bitch jams her claws into Haversham’s gut and comes out trailing a length of shriveled, withered, diseased looking intestines which decay to dust soon after leaving the body.

HAVERSHAM: Idiot! I don’t need those anymore.

Bitch-Who-Avenges glares at the undead, blood caked all over her fur. Then, behind the vampire, she sees a ghostly image of Walks-New-Lands.

WALKS-NEW-LANDS (far away): You know what it does need.

Bitch-Who-Avenges nods and the image fades away. The Garou lets out a howl of rage then springs at the vampire, claws extended towards Haversham’s chest. Haversham manages to catch her left arm but it takes all her strength just to hold that back. Bitch-Who-Avenges’ right arm slips past and strikes the vampire square in the center of the chest. Haversham’s eyes go wide, for the first time she looks scared. The werewolf starts to dig its claws into the vampire’s chest. There is a sick squishing sound as they dig in deeper.

HAVERSHAM: No. NO!

She kicks and thrashes, but she dares not release the werewolf’s other hand as its claws are aimed straight for her throat. The werewolf continues to dig in, though the flesh is tougher than any human could ever be. 

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Gaia curse your soul!

HAVERSHAM: Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!

The vampire’s rib cage finally shatters under the pressure of the werewolf’s superhuman strength. Haversham lets go of Bitch’s left arm, which slashes forward and rips out her larynx. Ignoring this Haversham desperately grabs the werewolf’s right arm and tries to push it out of her chest. It seems to be working as the arm slowly withdraws. Haversham smiles for a moment…then her look turns to horror as she the werewolf’s arm exits her chest. The vampire’s heart is impaled on the werewolf’s claws and, as she yanks it away it last, the bloated red organ is torn away from Haversham’s body!

Haversham just looks at the heart, stunned. She tries to speak but her voice box has been ripped out. The werewolf looks at the heart as it begins to crumble to dust, what passes for a grin on her face. In seconds the heart is gone. Haversham manages to clutch at where it once was before her flesh also begins to turn gray. Starting at her feet, almost like a melting witch, her legs crumble away. She sinks down, with a last pleading look upward, before crumbling away completely.

Bitch-Who-Avenges looks down at the pile of dust and scatters it with her feet. She cocks her head and distant sirens can be heard. She grunts and, feeling the effects of her many wounds, heads back to the dressing room.

INT. VIEWING ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

Bitch-Who-Avenges stops in the room then begins the slow shift back to human form. Somehow, her original clothes return undamaged.

MALE VOICE (O.S.): Well, you’ve done it now.

Bitch turns and sees a man’s image one of the mirrors. He is well coifed, his graying hair meticulously groomed, and wears an expensive suit. 

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Cryton. What is a high and mighty Silver Fang doing poking his snout in my business?

WOMAN’S VOICE (O.S.): It’s more than your business now.

Again Bitch-Who-Avenges turns to see another image in a mirror. This is a woman who looks like an aging hippie.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Moon Flower? Even a peacenik like you shouldn’t object to killing a Wrym spawn like a vampire.

MOON FLOWER: I care if it brings war.

CRYTON: The other leeches may want revenge.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES (off-handedly): Bah, they fight amongst themselves more than their enemies.

MOON FLOWER: Not always.

EXT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. NIGHT.

Police cars and SWAT vans pour into the parking lot. Police pour out and set up a perimeter.

INT. VIEWING ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

CRYTON: And what of the evidence you’ve left behind?

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: It’s not that bad.

MOON FLOWER: It could be. Vampires have their Masquerade, we have the Veil. Neither of us benefits if the world learns we exist.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: What do you want me to do? Burn down a Victoria’s Secret?

CRYTON: Burn it down? Yes. But not you. I will summon a fire spirit.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Fine, I’ll lose no sleep over this shrine to the objectification of women being destroyed.

MOON FLOWER: On that I agree.

EXT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. NIGHT.

A police officer speaks into a bullhorn.

OFFICER: Anyone in the store. Come out with your hands up. 

INT. VIEWING ROOM. CONTINUOUS.

BITCH-WHO-AVENGES: Are we going to stand around all day discussing this? 

CRYTON: We will have more words. For now, join us in the Umbra.

Bitch-Who-Avenges moves in front of the third mirror and stares into the eyes of her own reflection. After a few seconds she steps forward and into the mirror.

EXT. VICTORIA’S SECRET. NIGHT.

The officer on the bullhorn speaks again.

OFFICER: If you do not come out we will come-

He is cut off as the very center of the store suddenly explodes into a jet of flame. The fire burns through the roof almost instantly shooting flames 20 feet in the air. The initial burst dies quickly but the flames spread through the store almost instantly. The police cover themselves as ash begins to rain down. We begin to pan back. We see the burning store in and the empty parking lot. Suddenly the view resolves into an image in a pair of binoculars. Cigarette smoke drifts into view. 

EXT. PARKING LOT. NIGHT.

We see a man dressed in jeans and a western-themed leather jacket holding binoculars and smoking a cigarette. He is standing beside a black van. He turns and opens the door. Setting the binoculars down in the driver’s seat he picks up a cell phone and speed dials a number.

MAN (into phone): It’s me…yes this a secure line. (beat) I can’t be certain but it looks like Haversham is dead. (beat) Not sure if the furball made it out. But those things are slicker than a baby’s ass. (beat) They may not know. Anarchs aren’t exactly smart. (beat) Yeah, I can make sure they find out. You trying to stir the pot? (beat) That’s why you’re in charge. Get the fleabags to wipe out the Anarchs once and for all. (beat) I’ll get right on it. (beat) Yes my prince.

He hangs up, pushes the binoculars and phone aside and gets in the driver’s seat. He takes a last look at the flames.

MAN (to himself): Waste of a Victoria’s Secret.

He starts the van and drives off into the night.


End file.
